A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers and more particularly to a computer input-output device which can read from and write onto electrosensitive paper. More particularly the invention relates to an electrosensitive reader-printer which can read from and write onto discrete pieces and rolls of electrosensitive paper. The invention also discloses the control circuitry to accomplish the previously described functions including an analog-to-digital converter and automatic and manual switching to switch from read to write and back to read.
B. Prior Art
The most relevant prior art which best illustrates the problems to be solved is U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,734. This patent shows a utility billing device having an optical reader and an electro-printer for darkening a ZnO coating on a carbon film. To achieve the objective of having one device both read from and write on a business form separate read and write mechanisms and media are required. A principal objective of the present invention is to solve that problem by providing one mechanism which can both read from and write on the same medium.